


Wolves Without Teeth

by Fandomgirl0



Series: War of Hearts [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Codependency, F/M, Sequel, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl0/pseuds/Fandomgirl0
Summary: Six months after their desertion from the Mutant Underground, Lauren explores the depths of her connection with Andy while navigating the political atmosphere in the Inner Circle. She spends her days building her strength and reluctantly aiding Reeva Payge in her plans for a new world while dodging obstacles such as their former team's stubborn leaders, an unexpected rival for Andy's affections, and the consequences of their family legacy's resurgence in the nation's capital.However, Lauren is not the same scared little girl that she once was, and the golden letters on her palm give her the strength she needs to survive the war her new allies were brewing and carve out a place for her and her soulmate when the dust finally settles.
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker
Series: War of Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited sequel to War of Hearts is here! Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently, and I am proud to say that I have a nice three to four chapters planned for this fic. Wolves Without Teeth will document the events of season two as adjusted by the universe I've created. This fic is from Lauren's POV, just like the first one. I hope you all enjoy it!

Lauren has always known that soulmates exist, of course, at least for people like her.

Mutants.

(The title still sent a small thrill of excitement and fear up her spine.)

They all had one: a word written in silver calligraphy - easily hidden, for those who required it - permanently engraved into your skin.

People called them soul marks.

They’re a lot simpler than you would think.

The word was always strange to the host, at least at first. It never makes any sense until you meet the one you’re meant to be with. It represented the core of your soulmate’s being: their power.

(In Norse mythology, Fenris was known as the ever-hungry, all-consuming Wolf.

For years, Lauren would ponder whether that title represented their conjoined power or the deep connection that came with it.

Perhaps... they were one and the same.)

Most everyone knew that the location of their marks was somewhat significant to the connection between them.

(They got a lot of looks, sometimes.

_What a cute couple._

_I thought they were siblings._

_But they’re holding hands?_

It was surprisingly easy to block out the world.)

At seventeen years old, Lauren had found peace: peace for herself, and peace for him. She learned to be grateful for the clue that shone a much-needed light on the other half of her soul. She no longer had a reason to search for love.

(She found everything she was looking for in him.)

\----

They were unstoppable.

The power was incredible. They were incredible.

(He was incredible.)

Walls were taken down with ease, either blown to bits by Andy or vaporized by Fenris. Lauren’s shields grew stronger; nothing could penetrate them, and when she grew restless during training, she pushed them outwards and shoved Bulk through a wall.

She never thought of her power as offensive before, but seeing Andy’s relief at not being the sole element of danger between them filled her with determination.

(She still remembered the helplessness she felt when their parents belittled his worth, letting him stalk away after labeling himself a monster.

They never apologized for that.

And they never denied it.)

Lauren pushed herself further, putting more and more force behind her movements until her limbs were sore, but it was all worth it to see the pride in her brother’s smile when experimental sweeps of her arms led to thin, razor-sharp disks spinning ominously through the air and slicing an erected wall in half.

Only a few months after leaving their parents behind, she could cut through almost anything. Plaster was barely an obstacle to her, and steel was laughably thin under her new abilities.

(Outside of the training room, she and Andy grew ever closer, both able to feel their combined power growing under their skin.)

\---

_“Only when you know each other’s strength and embrace your opposing forces, will you be whole.”_

\---

Lauren didn’t like the way Reeva looked at the two of them sometimes: as if they were prized show dogs rather than the lethal weapons they were becoming. At least one of the Frost sisters would follow them outside of the base, not bothering with subtlety. It annoyed her brother, who thought they had more than earned their respect.

She didn’t know how to explain that it was her they didn’t trust.

(She was an unexpected bonus in their poaching of the Underground, and her power, though not quite as destructive as Andy’s, was no less effective. She shielded him with one hand and decapitated dummies with the other, enjoying the wariness it instilled in the others.)

\----

Six months passed quickly, and soon enough, Polaris was in labor.

The warehouse they’d picked out in preparation was still 20% metal and the mutant able to control _magnetism_ was _in labor_.

Lauren stuck close to Andy, listening to his hushed conversation with Polaris and keeping an eye on Reeva and the telepaths. She hated when the four of them whispered to each other like that, keeping the recent recruits out of the loop. 

Her brother’s hand suddenly slipped into hers, tugging her attention away from the shady quartet. She locked eyes with Polaris, and her nerves skyrocketed at the intensity in the mother-to-be’s words. 

“You’re Von Struckers. That _means _something here. You have to protect my baby. I’m trusting you.”__

____

____

Andy always had more courage than her, but she stood with him, a nuclear barrier between the vulnerable green-haired mutant and those with questionable intentions. Lauren stared down the telepaths once again, as her brother demanded that they lay their cards on the table. They seemed sincere enough in their plan, and she knew that Polaris needed help. She clutched Andy’s hand, as the trio painted another picture of post-uprising paradise. 

(Promises, promises.) 

\---- 

When her brother first began to dominate her sleeping mind just as clearly as he did her daily thoughts, she had trouble separating her past from their future. They were on an unfamiliar rooftop overlooking a very familiar city, and Lauren chose to focus on Andy’s confused expression rather than the memories of a lonely girl who struggled to find herself in the heart of a mutant-opposed household in Atlanta. 

“Is this real?” Her brother asked aloud, breaking the initial silence. 

She couldn’t help but giggle, crossing over to him and taking his hand. The gentle thrum of power that caressed the air around them was as vibrant as ever, allowing her to smile teasingly at her brother. 

“It feels real,” she stated, threading their fingers together and watching him bask in the glow.

She analyzed his face, taking in the serenity that was never allowed the chance to appear among the mafia-like mentality in the Inner Circle. This was what she wanted for him: to be safe and content in the bubble of comfort that surrounded them whenever they were alone. His happiness was her motivation when Reeva’s judging stare followed her around the training room, and it was the only reason Lauren bothered to dance to the White Queen’s tune. Their cause was one he believed in, and that was enough for now. It wasn’t as if they would be welcomed anywhere else. 

Lauren’s eyes fell to his lips, and their combined ability pulsed with the force of her sudden want, startling them both awake. She sat up in her bed, blinking away her disorientation and staring at the door that connected her room with her brother’s. It was never locked, so nothing stopped Andy from opening it and joining her to theorize about this new aspect of their connection. 

(She was pleasantly surprised when he readily agreed to keep it a secret from their team members. It appears he wasn’t as blind to the shaky trust the others placed in them as she thought. 

Something in her settled at the proof of his maturity. He was growing with his powers, just as she was forced to when she was younger than he was now. He didn’t have to rely on her anymore, but she was so very glad he still chose to.) 

\---- 

When Reeva was satisfied with their training, she sent them out with Polaris and the Frost sisters on their first mission: retrieving a mutant from a corrupt mental facility. 

Lauren wondered at the details, unsure why they were focusing on one teenage girl instead of freeing all of the inmates, but chose to bite her tongue. The stern leader never appreciated her curiosity, clearly wishing she was more like Polaris and Andy, whose loyalty to her vision was absolute.

(She was only here for Andy. Her entire being revolved around Andy. 

If the rest of the world had to burn for that to be okay, then she would gladly light the match.) 

The mission went smoothly for the most part. The Mutant Underground was there, but Marcos’ attempt to bar their escape was laughable. All Andy had to do was bat him aside after Lauren blocked his solar beams, which she was glad for. Polaris didn’t seem in any shape to face any of her old friends head-on. 

(She had been nearly bloodthirsty inside the building. Lauren didn’t want to know why it seemed so personal.) 

\---- 

The new girl set her sights on Andy. 

She was his age, pretty and powerful, and Lauren would never admit to how scared she was that this socially-acceptable stranger could steal her soulmate away. 

(Rebecca was almost certainly unstable, violent, and traumatized, but she wasn’t his sister, wasn’t his blood.)

It took a few days of dismal thoughts for Esme to confront her. 

“You’re his soulmate,” she reminded Lauren _as if she wasn’t aware of that fact every day_ , “Rebecca may be determined, but you’re the one who left your life behind to keep him safe. You’re the one who walked away from your parents to stay with him, and you’re the one who will stand with him when this is all over.” 

“What if I’m not,” Lauren responds in a whisper. 

(She hadn’t felt that small since before Fenris woke. Oh, to think of those two years when she was alone and confused and scared.) 

“You’re a Von Strucker,” Esme stated, surprising the younger mutant with the awe and respect the telepath had let curl into her words. “If you doubt your position at his side, ensure it.” 

\---- 

Esme found her later that same day with a file in hand, filled with information on her late grandfather’s studies of Fenris and his associates, including one Dr. Madeline Risman. 

Her brother shared her excitement, as eager to delve deeper into their inherited legacy as she was. 

(The more Lauren thought about it, the more she wondered how Andreas could have forged a profound connection with someone that wasn’t his twin. She traced the letters of her soul mark, stealing glances at Andy’s excited face, and concluded that it was impossible. 

Their ancestors didn’t seem all that concerned with societal rules, anyways.) 

Reeva sanctioned the road trip with barely concealed annoyance, and soon she, her brother, and two of the Frost sisters were on their way. 

(Rebecca was told to stay behind. 

Lauren held Andy’s left hand with her right, pressing their marks together, and kept her face blank while the team said their goodbyes. 

The look on the other girl’s face should have tipped Lauren off on what was to come when they returned.) 

\---- 

Dr. Risman was Dr. Garber now, working as the lead researcher on genetic mutations at Charlotte State University. Getting into the building was easy enough, what with a telepath on their side to manipulate the security. All it took was a few honeyed words from Esme to get someone to page Dr. Garber, a blonde woman who was all too happy to meet her former coworker’s grandchildren. 

(Only Esme accompanied them up to the lab, heeding Sage’s advice in staying as incognito as possible. The Frosts were notorious thanks to Sophie and Phoebe’s brief stint in Trask Industries, so it was safer for the other sister that accompanied them to stay behind. 

It wasn’t a bad thing; Lauren was starting to feel more comfortable around Esme than the others, anyways.) 

Lauren did most of the talking while the doctor gave them a tour, dutifully asking questions about her work and presenting vague information about their family. Dr. Garber pressed on their father’s absence, and Lauren explained that he wasn’t very accepting of his children’s mutant identities and hadn’t wanted them to come to her at all. 

(It wasn’t a total lie. He wanted them to be naive and weak-willed, as scared of their power as he was. He flinched at their surname and expected them to protest their potential, but they knew better than to throw away their history.) 

The doctor was sympathetic to their plight, telling them about parents that approached her about using her research to take their daughter's powers away entirely. 

“They wanted me to ‘cure’ her,” she stated with a bittersweet smile, watching the aforementioned mutant tend to some potted plants nearby. “I told them there was nothing to cure.” 

Esme gave an approving smile, asking the other woman if she could tell them a little more about her years working with the X-gene. Dr. Garber was glad to comply, quickly introducing them to a young man named Noah who acted as her assistant in the lab. He walked them through his own story, highlighting the lack of control he had over his powers and his gratitude to the doctor for helping him to live like a “normal” teenager. 

Andy stiffened a bit at the other boy’s choice in words( _“Normal is gone!”_ ), and Esme pursed her lips lightly before stiltedly congratulating the oblivious duo, her previous approval rescinded. 

Unease grew in Lauren, and she charmingly asked the doctor if they could continue their conversation in a more relaxed setting, suggesting her intent to know more about Otto’s work. The older woman wholeheartedly agreed, letting Noah know that she would be showing the visitors to her own home to talk about family matters. He was all smiles, catching Lauren’s eye and telling her that he hoped to see her again soon. She giggled and jokingly gave no promises, taking care not to draw attention to Andy’s less-than-friendly expression. 

(For just one moment, she felt the slightest bit smug at her brother’s reaction to another boy’s attention, childishly wanting him to feel as jealous as she did over Rebecca. 

He didn’t have a reason to worry, though. Noah was cute and all, but Lauren had tried to date before and wasn’t interested in any more rounds on that particular carousel.) 

\---- 

Lauren had discussed their ancestors with Andy many times, having both taken to digging up as much information on their family as they could glean from the internet. They’ve seen every photo, studied every article, laughed over every wanted ad, and yet, they never entertained the idea of a family heirloom. It seemed so normal, so mundane, that Lauren had to wonder if they put their great-grandparents on too high of a pedestal. In their heads, they were glorious titans, domineering and god-like, able to make or break the universe to their whims. 

That wasn’t _untrue_ , per se, but there was certainly much more to the twins than that. 

She tried to imagine Andrea and Andreas in their earlier years, as two bright-eyed children who sat down to family dinners at a table not dissimilar to the one Dr. Garber invited them to settle. She wondered if they grew up with both of their parents and if it was their mother or their father who gifted Andrea with the ornate music box that was placed before them that day. The song wasn’t one that Lauren had heard of before, but it captivated her far more than any generic lullaby. She felt closer to Andy than she ever had without activating their power, all too aware of the distance between their chairs where they sat across from the adults. A glance at her brother showed that he was lost in the music too, eyes closed and left hand laid flat over the sketchbook that he had brought with them that day. 

“It’s so beautiful,” she found herself whispering, paying no mind to Esme’s shrewd gaze on her. 

The telepath straightened in her chair, reaching out and gently closing the music box. Lauren found herself blinking rapidly to come back to herself, smiling as their escort thanked the doctor for being willing to part with the heirloom. Lauren’s fingers twitched with the urge to trace the carving on the box, zoning out a bit as Esme questioned the doctor further on their grandfather’s studies. 

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she didn’t care much about the effects Otto’s experiments might still have on Reed beyond a morbid curiosity that her brother mirrored. As far as the two were concerned, the man could use some blatant proof that he was no less of a Von Strucker than they were. Perhaps if his powers showed themselves again, he would have a bit more sympathy- 

_Wait a damn second._

Lauren shot a glance at Esme, silently begging her to ask the question that was blaring in her mind. She saw the other blonde’s mouth quirk upwards in an intrigued smile and leaned forward to carefully watch Dr. Garber’s reaction. 

“I’m curious, Doctor,” the telepath stated, tilting her head to portray some sense of innocence, “Since Reed was born a mutant, did he have a soul mark?” 

Andy, who had gone back to doodling, tuned back in to analyze Dr. Garber’s thoughtful expression. He turned to raise an eyebrow at Lauren, who lightly shrugged. Neither of them had ever heard their father mention anything of the sort. He didn’t even have any tattoos. 

“You know, I don’t think I ever thought to ask about his soul mark,” the scientist admitted, a hint of bafflement and regret in her tone. “That does open up an entirely new slew of questions though, doesn’t it?” She stood up from the table, going to search through one of the many file cabinets that lined her living room walls. “I’ve never actually seen a mutant’s soul mark in person.” 

Lauren and Andy exchanged incredulous looks, which the doctor saw and chuckled at. 

“I know. It sounds impossible,” She stated, still going through her files. “Suffice to say, almost all of the young mutants who have volunteered for my studies through the years have opted to keep such information to themselves. It’s an intimate thing, as I’m sure you’re aware.” 

Lauren’s right palm tingled. 

“I’ve never pried since it wasn’t crucial to my work…” She trailed off, letting out a small, triumphant “aha” when she finally found what she was looking for. It was a file folder that was thinner than all of the others, with a label that clearly stated their father’s name. It looked to be well-worn, and Lauren wondered why she was bothering to comb through it again when she had studied it in depth; she did not doubt that it served as a basis for her current work, even if it only worked for Reed. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Dr. Garber surfaced from the past with a small apologetic smile to Esme. “I’m sorry, but it seems Otto left any mention of his son’s soul mark off of the record. I do the same with all of my employees at the university.” 

Esme waved her apologies away, good-naturedly, once again stating that it was only a small curiosity. Lauren chewed her bottom lip, thoughtfully, wondering how risky it would be to ask Dr.Garber what she knew about the twins’ soul marks. She decided it was easier to let the telepath navigate the conversation, mentally applauding her tact in changing the subject back to their ancestors. 

“The Fenris twins had a connection that we still don’t understand,” the scientist stated with no small amount of the awe that bled into any statement made about the Von Struckers, good or bad. She highlighted the uniqueness of their X-genes, describing their powers as “feeding off of each other’s.” 

Lauren felt her pulse jump when the doctor mentioned speculation about their dream-sharing. Esme didn’t miss the way the siblings locked eyes, as Dr. Garber’s words echoed in their heads: “It was like they each had half of the same mind.” 

(Esme surprised them both with her promise to keep the finer details of their connection to herself. She swore that unless Sophie and Phoebe knew exactly what to look for, they could never probe her mind as thoroughly as they could others’. 

Much later, Lauren would wonder if the Frosts’ hive mind was as welcome a connection as Fenris. 

(Much, _much_ , later, Lauren would be one of only four to know that it wasn’t.)) 

\---- 

Lauren knew the Inner Circle had ulterior motives for helping them when they didn’t immediately leave town with the music box. 

Esme had exchanged phone numbers with Dr. Garber, stating that she could call her any time to ask after the siblings. The doctor was pleased, inviting them to come to visit her lab if they were ever interested in learning more about her work. 

“I would love to analyze your X-genes, children,” she informed them with an excited grin, “I could compare them to what we already know about Andrea and Andreas and settle your family tree for you. We could make a project of it!” 

Lauren exchanged a glance with Andy, both thinking over the comment about “settling their family tree.” For all of Dr. Garber’s simpering, it was clear she was greedy for some confirmation on the rumors of the less-than-inclusive Von Strucker family. While they were hesitant to share their soul marks with just anyone, they still wanted to know whether their ancestors were soulmates, as well. 

Esme caught on to their decision even before they nodded in agreement to the doctor’s proposal, allowing her eyes to flash blue when the other woman was focused on them. 

“ _She’s a good ally to have. At least, for now_ ,” the telepath spoke in their minds. 

Lauren smiled in acknowledgment of Esme’s approval, and they all said their goodbyes. On their way out, Andy brushed the back of his hand against hers but wisely didn’t try to clasp them; they needed to work on controlling their more affectionate impulses if they were to start spending more time with people outside of the Inner Circle. 

(And didn’t that sound like an utter nightmare?) 

Back in the van where Esme’s sister - Sophie, apparently - impatiently awaited them, Lauren listened to their escorts quietly debate about the usefulness of Dr. Garber’s work while putting a call through to Reeva. Andy stood straighter next to her when their leader’s cold voice asked for a report, and Esme gave them a play-by-play of their conversation in the lab and then in the doctor’s house, skillfully avoiding the subject of their father or their shared dreams. 

Reeva was audibly unnerved that someone who formerly worked for Trask had succeeded in suppressing a mutant’s powers. She asked a few more questions about the lab’s security and some of the mutant employees that worked there, raising Lauren’s guard at the thought of a potential fight. She cut in then, using a lull in the conversation to inform Reeva of her and her brother’s interest in using the doctor to learn more about their ancestors. 

“She’s the closest we have to an expert on Fenris,” she reminded everyone, “I think her research could help Andy and I strengthen our connection and our powers.” 

Reeva was silent for a moment, most likely thinking over the pros and cons of leaving the doctor alone versus bringing a forceful end to her work. Sophie and Esme’s eyes were glowing, obviously having their own conversation while Reeva made her decision. Andy grabbed her hand in support, and she sent him a grateful smile. 

“Very well,” their leader eventually stated, “Return to the base today, and we’ll consult Sage on setting up shop temporarily in that area. Andrew and Lauren can buddy up with Dr. Risman while we keep an eye on the broader aspects of her research. We’ll call this a side mission, but I want the two of you to continue your training while you’re away. Lorna, Sage, and I will continue working with Rebecca, and I want Esme to oversee the children in the meantime. We must get through this, quickly; we still have our main goal to work towards.” 

Lauren squeezed Andy’s hand in excitement, as Esme agreed to watch over them and promised that they were on their way back, now. This was a dream come true, for both of them. Her brother was glad that Reeva was showing a greater measure of trust in them than she had before, and Lauren was delighted at the opportunity to be alone with Andy and focus on themselves with the only member of their team that she could somewhat trust. 

(If she felt especially pleased that Rebecca would be stuck training miles away, she would never admit it to anyone but the all-knowing Frost sisters.) 

As the group made their way back to headquarters, Lauren leaned her head on Andy’s shoulder and gently rubbed her thumb over the golden letters on his palm. Perhaps, she could use this mission to work up the courage to deepen their connection even further. 

Their marks seemed to shine just that much brighter at the thought. 


End file.
